


Starscream Becomes A Roomba

by Quill18



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, I have no mouth and must scream, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Roombas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quill18/pseuds/Quill18
Summary: After Starscream bluescreens at the claws of Predaking, he wakes up in a new smaller body. It's a horrific fate.





	Starscream Becomes A Roomba

Starscream woke up. 

He didn't know where he was. All he remembered was crashing into a cliff, wings aflame, and the fangs of Predaking before his optics crashed into the blue screen of death .

He was in a new body.

He had no mouth. He had no limbs. All he had was a round flat frame on some dinky little wheels. 

A sharp protrusion was taped to the frame. 

Oh no. 

This frame wasn't even cybertronian. 

He's seen pictures of this unit on the squishy's internets while looking for dancing monkeys.

His spark had become trapped in a roomba. 

A roomba named Stabby.

**Author's Note:**

> This tumblr post is to blame: http://tyrantofthefirmament.tumblr.com/post/168751792579/harutemu-the-little-house-of-morons-a-friend


End file.
